Amor en la montaña
by Katsurina-Rimururu
Summary: CAP 3 UP! LE GANE A ESTA PAGINA SIE! LISTO EL CAPITULO 3: FAUSTITIS: TODO POR UN POLLO! espero ansiosa sus reviews y lean las ofertas ke tengo
1. El Reencuentro

Amor en la montaña  
  
Por: Pilika Chan y...con la graaan ayuda de una amiga (Cholana Banana)  
  
Pilika Chan: Ya se, está kuma, fome,sin sentido entre otras cosas, pero tiene como 7 capítulos (se supone)y tiene parejas comunes como anna/yoh, pilika/len o tamao/horohoro (y hay unas no tan comunes, pero cada pareja tiene su capítulo). Pero igual dejen reviews aunque sea aburrido XD. Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic. Este es como una introducción si se puede decir así. (Dato: Manta está de relleno) En este capítulo Len casi no habla, o Lyserg, como que son + reservados ^^U  
  
Manta: y si sabes que está fome porqué lo publicas?  
  
Pilika Chan: No te metas enano cabezon ¬¬  
  
Manta: Pero si es cierto...  
  
Pilika Chan: Porque me gusta escribir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Manta: Pero relájate...bueno ahora viene el...  
  
Pilka Chan: Yo lo digo, ejem, ahora viene mi kuma fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 1: El reencuentro  
  
Anna: no creo que sea buena idea .  
  
Ryu: si que la es, no los hemos visto en...  
  
Chocolove: 5 años  
  
Fausto: Ah...pues a Len lo hemos ido a ver en cambio...  
  
Tamao: Lyserg está aquí....  
  
Yoh: Si, Horo Horo debe estar hecho furia con nosotros...*risita estúpida de yoh*  
  
Chocolove: Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde queda Hokkaido, pue hombre. (n/a: déjenme con mi imaginación)  
  
Manta: No es muy difícil llegar allá sólo que tendrían que caminar un poco para llegar específicamente...  
  
Anna: déjame ver eso  
  
Yoh: Manta...son 600 Km, de subida en una montaña!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Pues vayamos este fin de semana, les servirá a ustedes holgazanes!  
  
Yoh: ;_; Pero Annita....  
  
Anna: Manta...  
  
Manta: Ya seeeeee!!!!!!! Un avión!!!!!!!  
  
+-+-+Ya en la Montaña+-+-+  
  
Manta: Ahora tendrán que caminar un poco...  
  
Anna: Vaya no es mucho (A lo leeeeeeeeeeejos se divisaba un hilo de humo)  
  
Yoh: Anna...(con cascaditas en los ojos)  
  
+-+-+Después de muuuuuuucho caminar llegaron auna plaza y unas chicas estaban conversando...  
  
Chocolove: Oigan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chica Rubia: Que cosa?  
  
Chocolove: Conocen a Horo Horo?  
  
Chica Pelirroja: Claro que sí!  
  
Chocolove: Donde esta?  
  
Chica Morena: Ahora...debe estar en la biblioteca, le dieron demasiados deberes....  
  
Len: Y...Pilika?  
  
Chica Rubia: Ahora está en clases...  
  
Yoh: En clases?!  
  
Chica Pelirroja: Si, tiene clases de lunes a sabado  
  
Yoh: O_o Pobre de ella...  
  
Lyserg: En que colegio estudia?  
  
Chica Morena: En ese (indica un castillote medio negro con runas naranjas dibujadas XD[n/a: Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio])  
  
Hao: Pues vamos! (n/a: Habían también algunas de las 5 lilys. Hao se hizo amigo, amigo de todos, o sea sin rencores ni nada parecido)  
  
Al llegar los recibe una vieja sacerdotisa Ainu (se supone que el "colegio" es como los de monja o algo así)  
  
Sacerdotisa: Que se les ofrece?  
  
Ryu: buscamos a la señorita Pilika  
  
Sacerdotisa: Ah, déjenme ver si está en una clase importante...  
  
La sacerdotisa saca una "pequeña" lista que era como de 5 mts.  
  
Yoh: ._.||| En eso pretende encontrar el nombre de Pilika?  
  
Sacerdotisa: Claro que sí! Veamos...Paola...Paula...mmmm...Paulina...Pilika...no, no está en ninguna clase importante, espérenme un momento...  
  
Mily: Gracias!  
  
Hao: u.uU Esa vieja está loca  
  
Fausto: ^^U Y más que eso  
  
En eso sale Pilka vestida con un grueso abrigo y hasta que la vieron se dieron cuenta de que estaban con -30 grados y ellos vestían con polera (menos Fausto con ese tremando abrigo ¬¬*)  
  
Llega Pilika, casi no habia cambiado...solo que sus ojos reflejaban una expresión de madurez (Y obviamante estaba más grande, si pasaron 5 años)  
  
Pilika: Hola!  
  
Todos: Hola  
  
Yoh: Los veníamos a visitar, hace tiempo no veníamos!  
  
Len: No habíamos venido, imbécil ¬¬********  
  
Pilka: Como digan...¿Buscan a Horoi Horo?  
  
Lyserg: Si  
  
Pilika: Bueno ahora está ocupado, pero si quieren pueden ir a la casa a tomar algo, deben tener frio...  
  
Hao: No nos recuerdes que tenemos frio (congelado, algo asi como yo estoy ahora, escribiendo el fic)  
  
Fausto: Claro que nos gustaría ir...  
  
+-+-+Después de ¿Almorzar?+-+-+  
  
Pilika: Si quieren podemos salir pero alguien se debe quedar...  
  
Len: yo me puedo quedar...  
  
Lyserg: yo igual  
  
Pilika: Bueno...si quieren...  
  
+-+-+Se fueron+-+-+  
  
Len: Lyserg....viste a pilika?  
  
Lyserg: Claro que sí!   
  
Len:¬¬******No me refiero a eso imbécil, me refiero al uniforme  
  
Lyserg: Ah, parece que va a un colegio de sacerdotisas (n/a: Lyserg aqui esta como menso, pero...)  
  
Len (con sarcasmo) No te puedo creer...¬¬* como que eso era obvio  
  
Lyserg: No se porque pero creo q esta mas amable =^-^=  
  
Len: Si, quizás...  
  
Lyserg: Estás raro...  
  
Len: Me siento mal...  
  
Lyserg: Deberías irte a acostar...  
  
Len: No, voy a esperar a Horo Horo  
  
+-+-+Como a las 6:00, en la biblioteca+-+-+  
  
Pilika: Hasta que saliste ¬¬  
  
Horo Horo: Me demoré un rato...  
  
Pilika: Un rato? Fueron 2 horas!  
  
Pilika: Apúrate, Len y Lyserg están en la casa...Y los otros en la plaza  
  
Horo Horo: Quiénes?  
  
Pilika: Piensa! Tienes cerebro alla adentro? Yoh, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto, Anna, algunas de las 5 Lilys  
  
Horo Horo: ¬¬ Y que hacen esas acá?  
  
Pilika: Que se yo! Me ves cara de adivina?  
  
Horo Horo: Vaya...   
  
+-+-+Ya todos estaban en la casa cuando...+-+-+  
  
Horo Horo: No se porque vinieron ¬¬********** pero no hay suficientes piezas...  
  
Yoh: Pues...cuántas piezas tienen?  
  
Pilika: 4  
  
Yoh: Bueno...serán 4 por pieza voy a hacer los papelitos.  
  
Pilika: No es justo! Yo quiero dormir en MI pieza!!!!  
  
Yoh: No impota, con tal de que duermas...  
  
Pilika: (con cara de anna furiosa) Sabias que odio a la gente extremadamente relajada?  
  
Yoh: Ehhhh....bueno aquí estan los papeles...en la primera pieza van Lyserg..Chocolove..Pily y...Ryu  
  
Lyserg: Dejame ver... no quiero dormir en la pieza con Ryu!!!! T.T  
  
Yoh: u.uU bueno...en la segunda, Fausto, Len, Pilika y...Emily  
  
Len:.....  
  
Yoh:-_-, en la tercera...Hao, Anna, Tamao y...Billy  
  
Todos: Billy?!  
  
Billy: Hola  
  
Ryu: Hola Billy!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: No de nuevo ¬¬****  
  
Yoh: Jeje, en la cuarta van...Horo Horo, Mily, Eliza y...Opacho(la cosa chica que acompaña a Hao)  
  
Horo Horo: ._.||| LOS FANTASMAS DUERMEN EN CAMAS????!!!!!!  
  
Fausto: No le digas eso a mi querida Eliza!  
  
Horo Horo: ¬¬ (en voz baja) Traumado  
  
Fausto: dijiste algo?  
  
Horo Horo: No, nada! Solo que tenemos que cenar!  
  
+-+-+ Terminada la cena (no se me ocurrió que podian comer, por eso me salte la cena)+-+-+  
  
+-+-+ En las piezas+-+-+  
  
Pieza 1:  
  
Chocolove: Oigan tarugos...  
  
Lyserg: Que  
  
Chocolove: por cuanto nos quedaremos aquí?  
  
Ryu: No lo se  
  
Pily: Por un año, segun Yoh, pero creo que durará poco, porque Anna quizas lo haga correr todas las mañanas, y Pilika está hecha furia con el...  
  
Pieza 2:  
  
Fausto: Como estara mi querida Eliza?  
  
Len: (Su pelo se sube) Porqué no te callas!!!!!!  
  
Pilika: Necesita un terapeuta.  
  
Emily: O un cerebro nuevo...  
  
Fausto: Eliza....  
  
Len, Pilika y Emily: CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pieza 3:  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Nos tenia que tocar con ese...  
  
Anna: Raro?  
  
Tamao: No me gusta dormir en la misma pieza que otras personas....  
  
Anna: No te quejes  
  
Hao: Al menos podremos dormir tranquilos  
  
Billy: Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anna: No lo creo  
  
Tamao: T.T no voy a poder dormir!  
  
Pieza 4:  
  
Mily: Te ves disgustado...  
  
Horo Horo: Claro que no! Por que yo deb..  
  
Eliza: Porque tu hermana esta durmiendo en la misma pieza que Len?  
  
Horo Horo:Que no!  
  
Opacho: Oh porfavor Horo Horo  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno ya, SIIIII! ESTAN FELICES?! SIIIIIIII, ME MOLESTO QUE PILIKA QUEDARA CON LEN!!!  
  
Eliza: Tanto lo odia?  
  
Mily: No pretendas entenderlo  
  
Opacho: Esta loco!   
  
Horo Horo:....Porqué vinieron?  
  
Mily: No sé  
  
Horo Horo: Si sabes...  
  
Eliza: Que no!  
  
Horo Horo: Como digas...buenas noches...  
  
Opacho: a ti tambien...  
  
CONTINUARA (NO SE CUANDO VOY A TERMINAR EL SEGUNDO, PERO TENGAN LA CERTEZA DE QUE VAN A HABER MUUUUCHOS CAPITULOS, ....BUENO...NO TANTOS...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pilika Chan: Aqui termina mi primer capítulo!  
  
Len: Porqué metiste a Billy en el fic ¬¬*  
  
Pilika Chan: La Chocolana me dijo, estamos escribiendo esto juntas! ¬¬**  
  
Len:...  
  
Horo Horo: Sabías que está estupido?  
  
Pilika Chan: Lo hice en un momento de ocio ¬¬  
  
Horo Horo: Si, claro....  
  
Pilika Chan: Todos están en contra de mi!?  
  
Len: Y recien te das cuenta!  
  
Horo Horo: Como digas...bueno dejen reviews! 


	2. Sentimientos pendientes

Amor en la montaña  
  
Por: Pilika Chan y...con la graaan ayuda de una amiga (Cholana Banana)  
  
Pilika Chan: Holaaaaaaa! Aquí está la segunda parte del Fic! Me basé en los sentimientos de Mili cuando decía "Principe Lyserg", y siempre me pregunté que pasaria si Lyserg respondiera a esos sentimientos.  
  
Lyserg: Este capítulo es tonto!  
  
Mili: Claro que no!  
  
Manta: Según...  
  
Pilika Chan: Cuando te vas a dejar de entrometer enano!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ Me voy a entrar a enojar, tu actitud me está hartando!  
  
Pilika Chan: ¬¬ Espérate a que llegue tu capítulo  
  
Pilika: Si es que llega  
  
Pilika Chan: Según mi amiga y yo...tu capítulo es el...7 O_o yo pensaba q era el 3!  
  
Piilka: Jaja! Te falta mucho y como en el cole te llenan de tareas va a estar como a fin de año!  
  
Pilika Chan: Descuida, me voy a encargar de apurarme....¬¬  
  
Pilika: Si, claro ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: Están locas  
  
Pilka Chan y Pilika: A QUIEN LE DIJISTE LOCAS!  
  
Mili: u.uU Y no solo eso, sabia que Pilika Chan había ido al psicólogo pero.....  
  
Lyserg: Necesita psiquiatra!  
  
Mili: ¬¬ Deja de interrumpirme  
  
Lyserg: Bueno, mientras estas dos locas terminan de discutir aquí va nuestro segundo capítulo!  
  
Mili: Disfrútenlo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 2: Sentimientos Pendientes  
  
Mili: No se si voy a soportarlo...un año aqui!  
  
Lyserg: Puede traer cosas positivas...  
  
Mili: Como cuáles!  
  
Lyserg: No sé, cualquier cosa...recuerdos...  
  
Mili: Qué recuerdos! Acaso cuando Hao nos iba a matar? Qué recuerdos!  
  
Lyserg: Por favor Mili, sé mas positiva Quieres?  
  
Mili: No puedo!  
  
Lyserg: Oh vamos!  
  
+-+-+ Mientras tanto en el jardín(no se si la casa de Horo Horo tiene jardín, pero qué mas da)+-+-+  
  
Yoh: He visto un poco raro a Len..., no es muy normal en el que se queje por malestares a cada rato...  
  
Horo Horo: Lo que pasa es que no soportó quedar en la misma pieza que otras 3 persona, quería una pieza para el solito ¬¬*  
  
Yoh: O quizás no le gustó mucho la idea de quedarse aqui tooodo un año...  
  
Horo Horo: No lo creo, tiene demasiado dinero, hubiese pedido que le vinieran a buscar e irse a su "pequeña" casa...   
  
+-+-+De vuelta al techo (Mili y Lyserg estaban en el techo, si no se los dije antes, bueno...que más da :p)+-+-+  
  
Mili: No me siento bien...  
  
Lyserg: Ahora por qué?  
  
Mili: No quiero estar aquí un año   
  
Lyserg: Pues tu quisiste venir...¬¬  
  
Mili: Eres un insensible!!!!!!! Paffff* (*: le dio una cachetada a Lyserg, nótese que de ahora en adelante las chicas van a dejar arturdidos a los chicos de tanta cachetada XDDDDD. Así que ya saben lo que significa pafff)  
  
Lyserg: No tenías por qué hacer eso  
  
Mili: Eh...Lyserg...disculpa...yo...no...quería  
  
Lyserg:¬¬ Está bien!  
  
Mili: De veras...  
  
Lyserg: (enojado) como quieras!  
  
-Lyserg se fue-  
  
Mili: LYSERG!!!!!!!!  
  
+-+-+En la cocina+-+-+  
  
Horo Horo: Cociné pollo!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ cuando cocinas pollo se te quema!  
  
Horo Horo: No me subas tanto la autoestima, quieres?  
  
Pilika: No se va a hacer suficiente  
  
Horo Horo: Porqué?  
  
Pilika: Porque tu te comes casi todo el pollo!  
  
Horo Horo: No exageres! Es sólo la mitad!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬U  
  
Horo Horo: Que!  
  
Pilika: Muerete  
  
Horo Horo: ¬¬ Hermanas!  
  
+-+-+En el almuerzo+-+-+  
  
Horo Horo: Hice 3 pollos! Uno se quemó y...  
  
Pilika: Y tu me alegas  
  
Horo Horo: (pensando)Tarada ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Ya paren...quieren?  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno....yo voy a empezar a comer ahora!  
  
Todos: NOOO!!  
  
Ryu: Deja que nos sirvamos primero  
  
Len: Si, este...nos puedes dejar...poca...  
  
(Lyserg le tapa la boca)  
  
Lyserg: hambre, si, este...(pensando) eso fue estúpido .  
  
-Cuando terminaron de comer Mili se dirigió a Lyserg-  
  
Mili: Este...Lyserg...  
  
Lyserg: Que cosa?  
  
Mili: Disculpa creo que no te debi golpear por esa estupidez  
  
Lyserg: Descuida no debí haber sido tan grosero contigo, puesto que no te dejé hablar después de...bueno...la cachetada...  
  
Mili: Bueno...yo...   
  
Lyserg: buenooo...creo que debo ir a...  
  
Mili: voy a ir a...caminar un rato  
  
Lyserg: Iré a...limpiar la casa, si...  
  
Mili: Adiós...  
  
Mili salió corriendo solo para tropezar con Emily en el parque...  
  
Emily: Mili! Que te pasa?  
  
Mili: No, no es nada...es sólo que...  
  
Emily: Qué cosa?  
  
Mili: Creo que Lyserg me odia!!!!  
  
Emily: Porqué debería odiarte?  
  
Mili: Pues hoy le golpee y...bueno...me gritó y no me ha querido hablar salvo recién para disculparse...  
  
Emily: Pero si se disculpó es porque no te odia   
  
Mili: *_* Tu crees Emily?  
  
Emily: Por supuesto!  
  
+-+-+En la casa+-+-+  
  
Yoh: Pues no creo que haya sido la mejor de las ideas gritarle...  
  
Lyserg: Es que no soporte que me haya golpeado!  
  
Yoh: Te gusta  
  
Lyserg: Cállate Yoh ¬¬ No te hablé de eso  
  
Yoh: Pero si te gusta díceselo!  
  
Lyserg: Estás loco! En estos momentos me debe estar odiando!  
  
Yoh: Y qué? díceselo y así te librarás de un graaaan peso *risita estúpida de Yoh*  
  
Lyserg: Muchas gracias Yoh  
  
Yoh de nada, amigo.  
  
+-+-+En el jardín+-+-+  
  
Lyserg: Eh! Mili!  
  
Mili: Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: Yo...bueno...q-queria decirte...que...bueno...Mili t-tu...me...gustas...  
  
Mili: Lyserg!  
  
Antes de que el shaman ingles se diera cuenta, Mili le besaba intensamente y asi fue como un amor platónico para Mili; se convirtio en el primer amor de Lyserg.  
  
CONTINUARA (CON EL TERCERO SI QUE ME DEMORO PORQUE ES YAOI Y NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ESO, PORFIS DENME IDEAS)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lyserg: Les dije que era estúpido!  
  
Mili: Pilika Chan me dijo que se trataba de otra cosa ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: Creo que se dejaron de pelear  
  
Pilika Chan: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Fic, sé que estuvo corto, pero es que a nadie se le había ocurrido esta pareja y por eso no me salió tan bien como esperaba...  
  
Yoh: Es que a ti todo te sale mal!  
  
Pilika Chan: ¬¬ Te la estas buscando...Y...no todo me sale mal! Soy muy buena para...la escritura, lectura, metemáticas, naturales...  
  
Yoh: Pero dime que te sabas buenas notas ¬¬  
  
Pilika Chan: Estúpido, se me olvida la materia! Pero no he tenido ningun rojo!  
  
Pilika: Bueno, mientras mi amiga, que tiene un genio de los mil demonios, se termina de torturar a Yoh les digo que dejen reviews!  
  
(Voz de Anna en off) Pilika Chan!!! Sólo yo puedo torturar a Yoh!  
  
Pilika Chan: Como sea: Ahora, el unico review que llegó: Kaori: El tercero y el penúltimo son yaoi, siento informarte que uno es RyuxBilly) 


	3. Faustitis: Todo por un pollo

RiMuRuRu: bueno, aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo de mi fic, este es como el mediano de3 los 3 cap., les prometi un yaoi, no lo hice TToTT, no me resulto XD, *saca de Dios sabe donde una enorme caja* VENDO DE TODOOOO $_______$ LAS 5 LILYS VIENEN EN PACK! 5x1 Y SUS ESPIRITUS ACOMPAÑANTES! TODOS LOS SOLDADOS X Y SUS ARCANGELES! [menos jeanne ke me la compraron por separado o_o] (incluye un CD con musica de gloria en formato mp3) SHA VENDI A HAOOO!!!! ACEPTO REDCOMPRA Y VISA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Len: ¬¬* que tiene q ver eso con el fic  
  
RiMuRuRu: nada...o_o, pero si quieren algo o a alguien, ya lo saben, me envian un review, y porfisss agreguenme al msn TToTT! $_____________$ OFICIALES DEL TORNEO A MITAD DE PRECIO! REGALO A NICHROM AL PRIMERO Q ME LO PIDA!   
  
HoroHoro: a veces pienso que estorbas  
  
RiMuRuRu: BIEN! TODOS CONTRA MI! *rie maliciosamente* AUN NO SALEN SUS CAPITULOS! Y SI YA SALIERON VA A HABER EPILOGO!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Len: ._.U estas loca  
  
RiMuRuRu: y? te molesta? por eso escribí esto! XD. ah si: AVISO: ESTE NO ES UN YAOI ES UN CAPITULO PARA ENTRAR AL CUARTO CAPITULO NADA MAS! RYU Y BILLY VAN A TENER EL EPILOGO PARA ELLOS SOLOS ._.  
  
HoroHoro: a veces me das miedo  
  
RiMuRuRu: EMPRESAS KATRI-CHAN S.A.®  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 3: Faustitis: Todo por un pollo DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PADECEN FAUSTITIS, PARTIENDO POR MI  
  
--24:00--  
  
HoroHoro: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YA ME HAN ROTO 45 VECES CADA VENTANA! NO TENGO DINERO DE SOBRA PARA PAGARLOOO!!!! [._. no que no tienes dinero?]NOS VAMOOOSSSS!!!!!! NOS VAMOS AL HOTEL!!! Y USTEDES VAN A PAGARLO!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  
Yoh: Pero HoroHoro..., no sea tan malo..., ademas, Anna es quien los rompe, jijijijijiji  
  
HoroHoro: NO ME IMPORTA! NOS VAMOS! NOS VAMOSSSS!!! *se descontrola y le llega la fuente de frutas en la cabeza*  
  
PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
HoroHoro @¬@  
  
Pilika: Les adverti que no tenian que hacerlo enojar, cierto?  
  
Tamao: no lo creo señorita   
  
Pilika: -_- bueno, ahora lo saben  
  
(caida anime)  
  
Anna: creo que es mejor el hotel a esta...casa? (o_o esta bien, se que lo saque de otra parte XD)  
  
Len: u_ú opino lo mismo... *Horo se despierta de un salto al oir los dos ultimos comentarios*  
  
Horo: ATREVANSE A VOLVER A DECIRLO!  
  
Pilika: I.I pero hermano...tu los estabas hechando recien, u_ú quien te entiende!  
  
Horo: CALLATEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *  
  
+-+Mientras+-+  
  
Ryu salia de un cabaret [._. no pregunten, ideas de la clase de artes d la kororo], borracho, y no sabia donde diablos habia quedado la casa de horohoro (aunque ya se estaban trasladando al hotel) Entonces Ryu se sienta en la vereda haciendo la tecnica DEL GRAN DEDO PULGAR© y se pone a esperar  
  
+-+Ya en el hotel+-+  
  
Anna se habia adueñado del departamento.  
  
Anna: TAMO! HAY UNA MANCHA DE TE EN LA ALFOMBRA!  
  
Tamao: pero señorita Anna, ya la limpie 7 veces TToTT [si! MUEREEEEE]  
  
Anna: PUES LIMPIALA DE NUEVO!  
  
Conchi y Ponchi: no te preocupes Tamao! nosotros estamos aqui para salvarte! [._. esta no soy yo XD, DONDE ME DEJARON!]  
  
Anna: (enojada)Quiero...(muy enojada)Quiero...(muuuucho mas enojada)QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN DE AQUI!!!!!!!!!!! *les da una patada y salen volando*  
  
+-+En la vereda XD+-+  
  
Ryu: Billy!  
  
Billy: te llevo?  
  
Ryu: =^-^= si Billy!  
  
Mientras se van en direccion a la casa de HoroHoro, ven dos cosas volando, cayendo rapidamente y aterrizan el la parte trasera de la camioneta. Eran Conchi y Ponchi vestidos de rockeros! [XD se los imaginan? un zorro y un mapache? como rockeros? o_o]  
  
Ryu: Que hyacen aqui!  
  
Conchi: Nos tiraron del hotel  
  
Ryu: Hotel?  
  
Ponchi: Si! nosotros los llevamos!  
  
Ryu: -_-U ustedes???? o_o????  
  
Conchi y Ponchi: *con pose dramatica y suena detras el tema de anna[no omokage]*Siiiii!!!!!  
  
+-+En el hotel+-+  
  
Pilika: Oye Len...  
  
Len se altero y le puso su lanza en el cuello y pilika quedo en shock. [XD, cada vez esto se pone peor o_o no sirvo para fics d humor]  
  
Len: oh..disculpa ^^U [ESTE NO ES LEEN! KE LE HICIERON Y DONDE LO DEJARON! XD]  
  
Mueve la lanza al otro lado, pero le dio a la nariz de chocolove  
  
Chocolove: que te pasa güerito que no dicho niun mal shiste!  
  
Len: ¬¬* cállate  
  
+-+Afuera+-+  
  
Ryu: Y si doña Anna abre?....Y si me hace limpiar el departamento?...toca tu Billy  
  
Billy: No quiero boy...  
  
Ryu: esta bien..*sacando valos de lo maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas profundo*  
  
Abre la puerta y Anna estaba ahi, esperandolo  
  
Anna: QUE TE CREES LLEGANDO A ESTA HORA! USTEDES DOS! VAN A LIMPIAR CINCO VECES TODA LA CASA!   
  
Manta: Anna...no seas tan mala [._. se supone que se fue, de donde demonios aparecio??? O_Ô ni yo me entiendo]  
  
Ryu: O.Ô ,manta???  
  
Anna: SI NO QUIERES LIMPIAR TU TAMBIEN VETE A COCINAR!  
  
Manta: si, Anna TToTT  
  
Manta se va pero ve algo que lo va a dejar traumado por toda su vida...HOROHORO TRATABA DE COCINAR UN POLLO!  
  
Manta: NOOOO!!!! HAOROHORO NOOOO!!!!  
  
HoroHoro: que? QUIERO APRENDER A COCINAR POLLO!  
  
Manta: lo imposible es imposible....  
  
HoroHoro: CLARO QUE PUEDO COCINAR BIEN UN POLLO!  
  
se huele un cierto olor a quemado 'misteriosamente' aparece pilika con un extinguidor  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ CREO HABERTE DICHO QUE NO COCINARAS!  
  
HoroHoro: Pero....  
  
pilika rocia TODO el contenido del extinguidor sobre el pollo  
  
Manta: I.IU esto...es normal?  
  
Pilika: u_ú mas de lo que crees  
  
llega hao con opachoc a caballito [como en ese capitulo]  
  
Hao: que huele tan rico ^__________^!  
  
HoroHoro: ES MI POLLO!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ hao....  
  
hao: si?  
  
pilika: quieres el pollo???  
  
hao: SIII *¬*  
  
pilika: te lo vendo!  
  
[caida anime]  
  
manta: n_n' lo vendes??  
  
pilika: si, porque no?  
  
hao: no tengo dinerooooo  
  
pilika: ¬¬ pues se va al basurero  
  
hao: *con tono de niñita de 3 años* que cruel eres! *toma una mantita rosada y se empieza a secar las lagrimas con eso*  
  
horo,manta y pilika: I.I  
  
yoh: hao????  
  
hao reacciona y empieza a gritar  
  
hao: QUE!!!???NUNCA HAN VISTO A ALGUIEN CON SU MANTITA!!!!!?????  
  
yoh: I.I solo a babybop d barney  
  
hao: ME ACABAS DE OFENDEEEEEER!!!!!!!  
  
anna: que tanto al...*se empieza a reir como una histerica* WAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HA....HA...O...T...TI...TIEN-....TIENE....U...U....U...UNA....MAN...MAN...MANTITA....MANTITA ROSA!!!! HAO TIENE UNA MANTITA ROSAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
todos: anna?   
  
chocolove: QUIEN ERES TU Y DONDE DEJASTE A ANNA BANANA!  
  
len y horohoro hacen su trabajo [creo que todos sabemos que es] y lo mandan a volar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejooooooooooooooooosssssssssss  
  
Anna: WAJAJMNAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJA  
  
Tamao: señorita anna!!! se siente bien????  
  
Anna: WAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Lyserg: I.I creo que necesta un centro asistencial  
  
Sally: NECESITA IR A LA CARCEL [siempre tan tierna XD]  
  
todos se meten en la dura tarea de amarrar a anna con las sabanas  
  
Anna: WAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHJ  
  
yoh tira a anna al piso pilika y tamao le tiran las sabanas y todos empiezan a hacer nudos y poner alfileres de gancho, sin olvidar las estacas o_o  
  
ryu y billy tiran a anna en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se van ellos dos adelante y los demas atras o_o como demonios entraron??? mientras horohoro se puso a cantar  
  
HoroHoro: CAAAaaaaBBBaaaAAAllllllLLLLIIIIIIiiiiiiTTTTOoooooOOOOO BBBLLLLAAAaaaNNNNnnnnCCCoooOOOO  
  
Len: quieres callarte???  
  
HoroHoro: si quiero me callo, la lengua es mia [le saca la lengua tal y como un niñito de kinder]  
  
Len: Ah si? *le intenta cortar la lengua con su lanza  
  
pilika: ONEGAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!! PAREEEEEENNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Tamao: cierto, no ven que la señorita anna no se siente bien???  
  
Anna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
todos: I.I  
  
Mily: ella dice lo contrario  
  
Lyserg: que tan lejos queda el hospital???  
  
HoroHoro: -_-U Lyserg...  
  
Lyserg: si?  
  
HoroHoro: siento informarte que ESTA AL FRENTE TUYO!  
  
Lyserg: *con tono de puchero d niñito de un año* WAAAAAAA! HOTOHOTO ME RETOOO!!! BUUU!!!!! TToTT  
  
Todos: I.I   
  
Len: trajimos mas sabanas?  
  
pilika: las gastamos todas en anna  
  
len: eso es malo  
  
pilika: recien te das cuenta??? ¬¬*  
  
anna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
la tiraron al piso y la arrastraron hasta la sección psiquiatria, luego la llevaron en silla de ruedas a la consulta del doctor que atiende de turno  
  
psiquiatra: -_- que hacen niñitos despiertos a esta hora???  
  
anna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
pilika: eso...  
  
horohoro:es...  
  
psiquiatra: ya veo...y que quieren que haga????  
  
enfermero: *susurrandole al oido* quizas deva curarla  
  
psiquiatra: CIERTO!!!! DEBEMOS CURARLA!1!!!!  
  
todos: ¬¬  
  
horohoro: no se habia dado cuenta?  
  
psiquiatra: creo que le dio la peor enfermedad conocida por el psiquiatra hasta ahora... LA FAUSTITIS!  
  
horohoro: eso me recuerda.... donde estaba FAUSTO CUANDO LO NECESITABAMOSSSS!!!!!!  
  
+-+En algun otro lugar del mundo, especificamente, Hawaii+-+  
  
Fausto: Esto es mejor que la montaña esa! no Eliza?  
  
+-+En la cosulta+-+  
  
HoroHoro: ._. No debi preguntar  
  
psiquiatra: ejem....denle extasis para curarla momentaneamente, o si no se le va a pasar sola  
  
Todos: EXTASIS????  
  
psiquiatra: funciona con la autora  
  
(aparece rimururu)  
  
RiMuRuRu: CORTE! QUE TE PASA MEDICO NO LICENCIADO DE OCTAVO BASICO! ._. NO TIENES QUE CONTAR LO QUE NO DEBES CONTAR PORQUE ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO CONTARLO  
  
Todos: ._.  
  
RiMuRuRu: ^^U creo que ya me tengo que ir...  
  
len: I.I que fue eso?  
  
HoroHoro: odio a la autora  
  
pilika: te va a ir mal  
  
(voz de rimururu en off) 3, 2, 1, 0! EMPIECEN!  
  
yoh: creo que es mejor que se le pase solo ^^U  
  
vuelven al hotel a cenar, pero se fijan que la llave se les quedo adentro asi que, TIRAN A ANNA CONTRA LA PUERTA!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anna: WAAAAAAAJJJJAAA- QUE LES PASA? PORQUE ME TIRAN DE ESA MANERA! LIMPIEN LA ALFOMBRA! ARREGLEN LA PUERTA! COCINEN DECENTE!  
  
Hao saca maliciosamente su mantita y la pone frente a Anna  
  
Anna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJQAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Todos: SIE!  
  
Yoh: se controla a Anna con una mantita rosa I.I  
  
Ryu: TToTT KE FELIZ SOY!  
  
Yoh: *se une a Ryu* NO MAS ENTRENAMIENTO TToTT   
  
Hao: *maliciosamente* PERO LA MANTA ES MIA! MWAHAHBAHBAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAN A PAGAR POR TODO LO KE ME HICIERON!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rimururu: no quedo taaaan mal, no es asi? . *mira a todos lados y no ve a nadie, cantan los grillos* u_ú no me voy a responzabilizar por decpitados KYUSHOOOOO!!!!!!!1 *llegan todos de repente* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME VOY A ASOCIAR A HAO-SAMA!  
  
Todos: Hao-sama?  
  
HoroHoro: OYE! FUI TU MAESTRO EN LA ESCUELA Y NUNCA ME HAS DICHO ASI!  
  
RiMuRuRu: eso es porque eres un ser inferior a mi!  
  
Len: I.I insinuas que hao es superior que ti?  
  
RiMuRuRu: no, solo que me pagaron muy bien por hao!!!  
  
Lyserg: no me han comprado a mi? no y si no te compran pronto vas [junto a todos los soldados X no vendidos como pack] a una obra de caridad!  
  
HoroHoro: A quién mas has vendido?  
  
RiMuRuRu: A Anna, A Yoh, A Hao, al milochenta, los espiritus y demonios de los ya nombrados, ah! y opachoc venia de oferta junto con hao.  
  
todos: -_-  
  
RiMuRuRu: ¬¬* yo igual los quiero, PUES DEJEN REVIEW Y SI PUEDEN PAGUEN CON DINERS!   
  
Len: ¬¬ solo haganle caso en lo de los reviews  
  
RiMuRuRu: ù_______ú REPITE ESO Y....!!!!! *se corta la transimision por falta de dinero de la autora COMPREN, este fue un aviso de empresas katri-chan s.a. 


End file.
